1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging port structure in which a locking mechanism of a port lid for covering a charging port can be unlocked by an electric actuator.
2. Background Information
A charging port structure is conventionally known in which a charging port is covered by a port lid capable of opening and closing, and the port lid can be kept closed by a locking mechanism (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-332024, for example).